THE GREAT AMERICAN FANFIC!!!!!!!
by White Rain 77
Summary: OK now I've finally got this thing DONE!!!! I combined several stories I liked from the contest and put in my own original ideas and created the GREAT AMERICAN FANFIC!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! *Flames are accepted too.* FLAME ME IF U WANT 2!!!!


"Help me! I can't write, Lenalaye!" Anicat111 shouted. She was at her computer, looking at it blankly at Microsoft Word. 

"Out of inspiration?" Lenalaye asked. 

"Yes! Please help!" Anicat111 continued shouting. 

"I've got an idea! How 'bout making the Great American Fanfic?" Lenalaye said. 

"Okay. Got any ideas?" 

"Yes. One of the Animorphs goes insane, they're trying to have a party, one says, "Wazzhup! Want some beer?", Visser Three trades places with someone, someone must kick someone else in the butt and-" 

"Yay! That's the PERFECT IDEA!" Anicat111 exclaimed. She began writing.

It was one dark and stormy night, Jake and his friends were bored, she wrote. They wanted to be bad because the yeerk war was over, blah, blah, blah, and they wanted to PARTY!!!! 

Cassie was setting up the party stuff in the basement at Marco's house. Erek came up to her and wanted some beer. 

"Wazzhup! Want some beer?" he asked. 

"No, there will be no beer at this party," Cassie said. Erek went away. She continued putting up the party banners and opened up a soda. Then downed half of it, and burped loudly. "Aah! That felt good!" she said. Suddenly Rachel came downstairs. "Hi Rach-" 

"Uug! Rachel's dead! Why are you putting her in anyway?" Lenalaye demanded. 

"Rachel's my role model! She's sassy and doesn't like to be bossed around!" said Anicat111. She went back to writing. 

"Hi Cas! You're my best friend in this whole wide world and I wish I knew what happened when you rammed the Blade Ship with a spaceship named after me!" she said excitedly. She smiled, and jumped up and down, clapping her hands. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" 

"Uuh…aren't you like, supposed to be, well, you know…dead? I think I had too much sugar already…" Cassie commented. 

"Me? Dead? No, no, no, no! I'm not dead! I must've been sleeping or something! I must be dead and gone to heaven and seeing you and your friends and pals and buddies and your boyfriend Jake and your little kiddies someday! I'm not dead! I'm alive!" Then Rachel started to cry. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" She cried so much that the entire basement floor got covered in a half-inch of tears in like, two minutes. "Waaaaaahh!" 

"Rachel, calm down, you're dead. You must a ghost or something," commented Cassie. 

"No! I'm not dead! I'm just insane!" She started running around in circles like crazy. "EEEEEEEEE! Pixi stix! Pixie stix! I want Pixi stix!" 

"Rachel, what are you doing?" 

"BEING INSANE! Now I want bird-boy Tobias!" She quickly ran out of the basement, screaming. Cassie hummed and finished putting up the party decorations and eventually got to the chips and dip. 

"Hum hmmm hmmmm," she hummed. Jake came down, and so did Erek. 

"Erek, stop following me around!" Jake screamed. "Stop following me!" 

"But I want some beer!" said Erek. "As in, wassupp! Want some beer?!" 

"I said NO! Can't you understand any of that?" Jake de- 

Anicat111 stopped typing. 

"Umm…since this is an insane fic, why not make them go more insane?" Lenalaye said. 

"Okay!" Anicat111 exclaimed. She typed some more. She really wanted it to be insane now. She had three Pepsis earlier combined with a Coke and Coca-Cola with a dozen Pixie Stix. 

"What does "no" mean? I think when I used a pemalite crystal on myself, it erased my memory and now I'm just dumb!" 

"Great. Now we have two insane people in this house!" Jake exclaimed. "And also, NO BEER FOR YOU!" 

"Why you…FREAK!" Erek kicked Jake in the butt and walked away. Cassie just rolled her eyes. 

"Whatever," she said. She went back to work. She set out the bowls of chips and dip. Ax was playing "Conker's Bad Hair Day" on the Nintendo 64. 

Hahahahahahahahahaha! Die, die ya evil weevils! he thought- spoke at the top of his lungs. 

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Axy Waxy Maxy Ex-Laxy, I LOVE YOU!" Rachel hugged Ax. 

Rachel, what are you doing? Ax asked. 

"BEING INSANE!" she shouted. 

Uuh…aren't you supposed to be like, dead? 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She ran back upstairs. 

Wanna play "Conker's Bad Hair Day" with me? he asked Cassie. 

"Sure!" She got down by the console and did some gory stuff in the game, I don't know what. Boom boom boom boom boom boom boom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Man, this is fun! Gory and bloody and bad for a change!" Suddenly Marco came downstairs. 

"What is this body? Why am I in it? It's human! I hate humans! Humans smell worse than kafit birds!" Marco spat at Cassie. 

Hi Visser Three! I didn't know you were invited here!said Visser Three's andalite body. Marco and Visser Three had switched places!!!!!! 

"I was?" Marco/Visser 3 asked. "Wowee! What's a party?" 

Well, it's where you do this and that and play music and dance and- 

"Aaaauugh! Where's my tail! Where's my tail!" Marco/Visser3 turned his head down, looking for a tail. "Noo! I don't have a tail!" 

I have a tail now! Cool! Maybe I can be Conkey- Lite, and swing with it like a monkey! said Visser 3/Marco… ja;sdfsjdf;asd;flksdfl;as;ljf;lafdk;owo;hestalitjthfkjhm

"Anicat, you fell asleep!" Lenalaye said. Anicat111 lifted her head off of the keyboard and looked around. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah," she said. "I've gotta finish this fanfic before my uncles Harry Potter, Jake Berenson, and Elfangor come in!" 

…Visser3/Marco tried swinging on one of the banner thingies that Cassie meticulously put up, and came down. 

"Oh no! You fool! You idiot! You just brought down the banner thingamajig that I put up!" shouted Cassie. 

Sorry, Visser3/Marco said. He galloped upstairs. When's this party gonna start? 

"In an hour!" she shouted. Then Cassie went back to work. 

Meanwhile, upstairs, Rachel was going insane and was trying to get Tobias to morph into his cute guy morph just so she could hug him and kiss him and hug him and kiss him and hug him…

"Oookkkkaaaayy," Lenalaye commented. "How much longer is this thing gonna last?" 

"Not much longer," Anicat said. She typed some more, and decided to skip the part where the dead Rachel was going to hug and kiss Tobias. Maybe. 

*** 

"Finally! I've gotten these stoopid decorations put up! Jake, do you have any music? A part can't be a party without music!" Cassie exclaimed. 

"Yeah, I've got music," said Jake. 

"What artists?" 

"Well, I've got Journey, the Beastie Boys, the Cars, Cindy Lauper, and the Flamingoes." 

"Eeew! That's 80's! I don't want no 80's! I want N'Stink, Buttney Spears, Frontstreet Boys, Skittles (Eminem), and Whoa- Town! Not some stupid 80's!" Jake put the disks into the jukebox anyway and played them full blast. Cassie covered her ears and tried not to listen. Then he turned the lights down and started up the disco ball's motor and switched the discotheque on. 

Everyone but Cassie and Marco/Visser3 danced. 

"I HATE EIGHTIE'S!" she shouted. 

"What's a party?" Marco/Visser3 said. Cassie was too mad. She just stood there, with her hands cupped over her ears, and didn't wanna talk to anyone because she didn't like eighties. 

EPILOGUE 

Marco and Visser3 eventually switched back places, and Marco wanted to be in Visser3's body again because he missed the tail so much. Rachel never got back her sanity again, and Cassie still didn't like eighties music. 

The End! 

"Yay! You got it finished! Post it on fanfiction.net now!" Lenalaye urged Anicat111. Anicat111 posted it on there, and got a good rating. Then her uncles came in. 

She ran downstairs to meet them, and then Harry Potter said, "What have you been up to?" 

"I was writing the Great American Fanfic! And uncle Jake's in it!" she screeched. 

"Cooooooooooooooooooooooooool," Jake said. Finally the author of the author in this horribly weird story made an ending to this story. 

Officially The End! 


End file.
